


Your Shoulder to Lean on

by ThatUnknownCanadian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Military, Military Backstory, Military Training, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Overwatch, Recruitment, Soldier Enhancement Program, Soldier Enhancement Program Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatUnknownCanadian/pseuds/ThatUnknownCanadian
Summary: Just a story I thought of to write about my take on Jack and Gabe's past.





	Your Shoulder to Lean on

  Jack looks at his surroundings; bright blue skies, not a cloud in sight. Its a rare sight nowadays. The truck bumps along the road, Jack has gotten used to it though. 

  "So, why are you joining the military? You haven't been forced to go." The driver, one of Jack's old friends, said with his eyes still in the empty road. 

  Jack thought for a moment. He knows why, of course he does, he just doesn't know how to form the words.

  "To protect the ones that don't deserve to die, I guess." Jack answers vaguely.

  His friend shakes his head and laughs. "You are such a sap, Jack." He pauses. "Never thought I'd hear it from the prom king and football captain himself."

  Jack huffed to himself. His friend has always been like this, hasn't seemed to change in the years they've been apart either. 

There were no other words said between the two. They arrive at the 'base' that all recruits and volunteers were told to go to.

Jack stepped out of the car. The sight is expected: dried grass, tents, trucks and a lot of people.

"See yah, Jack." His friend says sadly. Jack nods and closes the car door, so his friend can drive away. And he did drive away, with out another word or look.

Jack's bags sit on the ground by his feet. He only has two bags, he was taught to pack lightly. A sigh escapes Jack's lips. He picks up the two bags and makes his way to the main tent. 

There isn't as many people inside as there is outside. Its a little comforting, Jack still isn't used to many people. His highschool was a small one, he often kept to himself. Even football games were too much for him at one point so he had joined band, not many people know of that one though. Jack sighed and shook his head. 

_Get yourself together!_

Jack thought to himself. The blond joined the short line for check in. He had already signed up and been approved. 

The lined moved a little slowly, but it wasn't bad. Jack peeked over at the person sitting behind the table. A red headed and very strong looking woman. He stopped looking, scared the girl would notice and beat his skull in.

About seven minutes pass and Jack is one person away from the table. 

"Name, please." The red head's voice is smooth and a little deep, but it was still softer than most girl's voices Jacks heard.

"Colby Webber." The man is a brunette with lightly tanned skin; Jack can't see his eyes. 

The girl nodded. She checked over a clipboard sitting in front of her.

"You'll be moving with squad C. They'll be the fourth and fifth trucks to leave. You have two hours to get ready." The girl leans down in her chair and pulls up a box filled with multiple zip-lock bags. She searched for a few minutes and soon found what she was looking for.

"Your fitted uniform, along with your dog tags. Don't lose anything. If you ever need a new uniform contact a superior." The girl spoke, voice monotone, handing a bag over with the man's name on the front.

Colby grunted and accepted the bag. 

_No 'thank you' or anything? Really?_

 

Jack stepped up to the table.

"Name please." Her tone was even flatter.

"Jack Morrison." The red head checked her clipboard again, like she had done with every other new comer and more to come.

"Right. Squad A. The trucks leave in half an hour. Get ready." A bag was already being shoved into his hands. 

_She needs a break._

Jack quickly nodded, feeling his slight social anxiety get to him. He'll need to work on it.

There isn't much to do. He had gotten ready in ten minutes. He had checked over everything twice too, a habit from his father on the farm.

Jack noticed the A trucks being packed. They seemed like the main cargo trucks. They were probably putting in people so there won't be any double trips.

Only three people were boarding the cargo. Jack's kind heart was what made him get up. The blond farm boy approached one of the three. 

"Exuse me, ma'am? Would you guys like some help?" Jack asked.

The short haired female looked at him puzzled. She looked over at the others that were packing. One gave her a thumbs up, the other continued with their work. 

"It would be appretiated. We do have to leave very soon." The girl finally agreed, witha short sigh of course.

The four of them continued work. It went by only a little faster. A few others with nothing to do came by to help. The truck was packed two minutes before they had to leave.

Jack packed up his own things and slung his pack over his shoulder. He climbed into the second truck along with six others.

* * *

 

They arrived at the main site in a little under an hour. They unpacked all of the supplies they had in the trucks. When they finished trucks and squads B and C had arrived.

"Alright! Everybody listen up!" A loud women's voice boomed. "This is you're only day to rest, training starts tomorow. Go to registration, get your schedule and find your bunks and roomates. Am I clear?"

The entire croud of squads A, B and C yelled out a reply, "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

Jack walked up to the registration table, his second one that day. He collected his bunk number and roomate's name. He let out a tired sigh, ready for the day to be over. 

It didn't take long for Jack to find his bunk. A quick look around also suggested that his roommate got there first.  Jack unpacked what he had: his new uniform, a few extra shirts and pants, socks, non-military issued underwear, and a few toiletries that his mom handed him before he left.

As Jack was going to make his bed someone opened the door.

"Oh, hey! You my roommate?" The person said.

Jack turned around in surprise. His roommate stood before him. The male had a slight tan to his skin, a semi-muscular build, light brown eyes, and short dark brown hair with blond tips.

"Uh yeah. My name is Jack Morrison, you?" Jack introduced.

"Daniel Skotts. Nice to meet you, Jack!" The pers- Daniel replied. 

Daniel turned around and started to make his own bed. Jack continued with his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading!!
> 
> Hasn't been proof-read or beta'd.  
> If you have any critique or helpful tips please comment them!! (I might ask for plot tips and suggestions later on)
> 
> Tumblr: cool-koala-poison


End file.
